


Puzzle

by xylohypha



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Flufflet, M/M, Vocabulary word of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylohypha/pseuds/xylohypha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's just keeping his mind sharp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle

"Don't you have something better to do than spend your time with _that_ , Colonel?" McKay jostled his way past John, and the "M" he'd been writing turned into a letter not seen in the English language. Under the circumstances, doing the crossword in pencil would probably have been the better option, but then he hadn't known McKay would need to get at the crystals in that particular console when he'd sat down a few minutes earlier.

"I like crossword puzzles," John said mildly, scooting his chair back out of range before concentrating on making the letter back into an "M", albeit one with a creatively individual flair. 

"They're just a mass-market time-waster designed to give people a false sense of accomplishment while they're doing nothing."

"How about Sudoku?" John asked, filling in the squares which followed the oddball "M". Not often you got to use "mummer" in conversation. The next clue was for eight down. Eleven letters.

"Marginally better." McKay's voice was slightly muffled as he knelt to delve into the depths of the console. "At least that gives people a chance to use skills that would otherwise probably devolve until they couldn't add two and two and get four." He bent over further until his head was underneath the edge of the unit and his right arm was buried in the depths of it.

Began with a "C". No, "contortionist" had thirteen. _Subject to Attic appreciation_. John watched the fabric of McKay's pants stretch taut across the seat as he reached just a little deeper to seat a crystal in its socket. Hah. John grinned and filled in the squares. He might not ever get a chance to use it in conversation, but he knew the meaning of "callipygian."


End file.
